Big Smoke's Alliance
Big Smoke's Alliance is a major topic in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is subject to a vague mystery in the game. Smoke's Alliance with Tenpenny General viewpoint of the alliance Big Smoke was a loyal member of Grove Street Families since the earliest times. However as time passed and more significantly, after the departure of Carl Johnson to Liberty City, Big Smoke secretly turned his back on the families by allying with corrupt officer, Tenpenny. The generally accepted view is derived from the cutscene, The Introduction. During the scene, it is seen that Big Smoke wanted to takeover the town and money with help from C.R.A.S.H who had their own motives by giving an up rise to drug trade within all Los Santos gangs and primarily Grove Street Families. Smoke was sought for this plan since Sweet, the spear head of the families was unwilling to sell or allow drugs in the gang due to it's destructive influence. Despite Smoke's numerous attempts to convince Sweet, he failed after which he either intimated or convinced Ryder into his alliance. Ballas were then called by C.R.A.S.H to assassinate Sweet. Unfortunately, the Ballas ended up shooting Beverly Johnson, instead of Sweet. However, this is the general view with regards to Big Smoke's alliance with the C.R.A.S.H, myth hunters and theorists believe in an entirely different viewpoint. Theorists viewpoint of the alliance According to theorists and myth hunters, Big Smoke was intimated by the C.R.A.S.H and forced to contribute to their drug trade in the city. The evidence presented by them is the Introduction cutscene. In the scene, C.R.A.S.H is seen threatening Big Smoke on the phone call after he fails to convince Sweet to join hands in the drug trade, Tenpenny speaks that Big Smoke has to let go of his gang loyalty principles and lean towards money. After the talk, Big Smoke didn't want to kill Sweet by himself due to his long childhood relationship with Sweet, so he hired Ballas to do the job who ended up killing Beverly Johnson instead. This is therefore, the view of the theorists, portraying Smoke as a person caught between loyalty, intimidation and greed. Smoke's Alliance with Cesar and Varrios Los Aztecas A nascent theory relating to Big Smoke's Alliance includes Cesar and his gang, Los Aztecas. According to these theories, the mission Green Sabre includes a reference to Cesar and his gang's inclusion with Smoke's Alliance. In the mission, Cesar shows Carl the meeting between Smoke, Ryder and the C.R.A.S.H and when Carl inquired to Cesar of how he got to know about the meeting, Cesar vaguely says that it's because of a rumor. Theorists speak that Cesar tried to dodge the question and that he couldn't have known about the perfect time and conditions with regards to a meeting just because of a rumor. Theorists further add that Cesar was indeed part of Smoke's alliance and that's the reason, he informed Carl about the meeting. This is incorporated with the fact that whenever you access the Smoke's Crack Place, you can see Cesar and his gang members preparing cocaine. In many of the missions, Cesar tips CJ with alot of information with regards to Smoke and his activities and when asked about the source of information, Cesar merely mentions irrational reasons like his cousin being the informant. Theorists finally conclude their theory by pointing out the fact that Cesar passes all the secret information about the alliance to Carl Johnson because of their connection with Kendl and because of the connection, Cesar finally let go out of the organization secretly, burying his past behind. Another piece of evidence includes Big Smoke's car and his number plate. Big Smoke uses a secondary car in the game, the Glendale, the car is also used by the Aztecas gang. Smoke's license plate is a subject of mystery as well. According to group of theorists his license plate reads either of the following; *'A2TMFK': Meaning a "two time motherf***", a reference to his politics between Grove Street and Ballas. This is the widely accepted version. *'AZTEK': Meaning "AZTEC", a reference to Aztecas gang. A major draw back to the theory is that the theorists believing in this particular set of letters, leave out the middle letter "M" without any explanation. Navigation Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths Category:Mysteries Category:Grove Street Myths